The Daughter
by honeyelle
Summary: Draco knew about Bianca, and yet, he still left. He didn't tell Ginny why. She's about to find out. - Still not betad. Sorry everyone. I'm working on it. UPDATED AS OF 20 JANUARY
1. Falling in Love

He walked back into her life.  After 16 years of not wanting anything to do with her and her daughter, Draco wanted to back in her life.  It was unexpected.  To say the least.

Bianca stared at the man in front of her.  She didn't know him.  Of course she had seen the pictures.  _Draco Malfoy, famous runaway._  She already knew he ran away.  He ran away from her.  He ran away from her mother.  No one ever knew famous Draco Malfoy was he father.  It was their secret.  Meaning Bianca, her mum's and Draco's secret.  Bianca had never seen the man in the flesh, only pictures.   In magazines were the latest ones, but her favourites were the ones when he was at school.  With her mother.  She knew Draco didn't like her uncle or her substitute-dad.  They probably would have hated him more if they knew he left her mum.  They probably would have hated him if they knew he was the one that knocked he up.  Actually, they'd hate him just for breathing.

Draco didn't actually think he would ever walk through her door again.  He didn't think he would ever see her again.  Draco was pacing up and down the street thinking of how to talk to her.  He decided that he should do whatever came naturally.

It was so hard.  Especially when she looks so much like her mother.  Ginny Weasley.  She was an exact replica, except for the eyes, and things that aren't natural.  That you have to learn.  Like flying, or her smirk.  Her eyes were his.  Her hair was red, but you could pick out the silver-blonde streaks she had naturally.  Dumbledore knew.  So did Snape, because when Draco came to visit Bianca when she was small, he stayed in Snape's rooms.  And Snape didn't treat her like the others in her year.  Even if she was in Ravenclaw (a combination of both Slytherin and Gryffindor) and she was the smartest witch in the school, even at her age.  This isn't what Draco had been told; this is what he saw in the several weeks at school.

Bianca saw him a couple of times at Hogwarts.  She wasn't going to be able to avoid him forever as he lived in Hogsmeade and was the new DADA teacher.  Bianca usually pretended to be sick in all her DADA lessons, except when exams were on.  She did all her DADA exams, and passed with flying colours.  Maybe she always passed out of guilt because her father wasn't there for her when she grew up.  Bianca didn't know.  Nor did she really care, because she didn't know this man.  The man that is standing in front of her.

"Bia--"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Draco asked her daughter.

"Don't tell me how much you wanted to stay, but you had to leave.  Don't say that, because if you wanted to stay, you would've."

"It's not that easy."

"I'm sure you would have had holidays."

Draco had runaway when he was sixteen.  He wasn't what his father wanted, so he ran.  And ran hard.  He found the safe path to Hogwarts, and even knocked on Hagrid's door.  Hagrid, ignoring all the mean things Draco had said to him and done, he had taken care of him.  Hagrid had set up where he was going to live for the rest of the holidays.  _The Weasleys._  At first Draco hated the idea.  But ended up thinking that it wouldn't be as bad as going back to _Malfoy Manor_.  And Mrs. Weasley didn't treat him like he thought he would be treated.  She treated him like a son.  Better than her son.  Draco didn't go home, again.  Mrs. Weasley had been nice enough to extend his welcome to the rest of his time at Hogwarts.  That was Mrs. Weasley's take and Mr. Weasley didn't care that much either.  The males of the Weasley household weren't impressed.  They had Draco Malfoy coming to stay.  The single person in the world that doesn't like Ron or Harry and Hermione.  It didn't help that he did everything he could to beat them at Quidditch.  And that his father gave Ginny Riddle's diary.  And that he had been in the I.S. with Umbridge.  None of the male Weasley children like him.  But they got use to it.  They had to.

That left: little Ginny.  Innocent Virginia Weasley.  She didn't have anything to say about him coming.  In fact she didn't know until a couple of days before hand when she came hone from Romania, where she had been staying with Charlie.  She was the one that said the least about him coming to stay when she should've been the most after Ron, perhaps.  After all, she was the one that got Riddle's diary.  But when her mother told her, all she said was 'oh' and left for her room.  She didn't come out for two days.  Her family left her after being snapped at when they tried to get her to come out.  The Weasleys thought it was shock.  It wasn't.  Ginny herself better than that.  She knew, above everything, she was in love with him.  Ok, not in love at this moment, but she had a huge crush on him.  She didn't know when this transpired but it had.  The only thought she had those several days prior to his coming was, '_Why did I have to choose him?_'

The answer came when he came.  It didn't come immediately, but by the second week of having him there, she knew.  _There is nothing else to do, but want him.  That's why I had to choose him._  It made sense to her.  And to him, apparently, because he also had had the same thought and the same answer.  He didn't do anything about it until two weeks before school was about to start.  He caught her smirking at him when he said something that no one else saw as funny.  After everyone was asleep, he got up and left his room.  He snuck into Ginny's room, something he had never done before, even with a reputation like his.  He crawled on top of Ginny, and when she was nearly awake, he covered her mouth with his hand.  Ginny's eyes snapped open.  She was going to scream but the hand on her mouth made it a little difficult.  She was breathing very fast, and her heart was beating even faster.  Draco looked into her.  Not at her, but into her eyes.  And he saw everything.  He knew her immediately.  Draco removed his hand from her mouth, and moved his head down towards her.  Ginny moved her head slightly up.  When their lips touched, it was instant.  They both knew it.  This is what they wanted for the rest of their lives.  But yet, they knew it wasn't going to happen.  Too many complications.  Families, friends and reporters stood in their way.  It was something that was too hard to achieve for either of them.

Ginny had a tear rolling down her face.  Draco put his forehead on hers.  "I know baby," he said to her.  Ginny kissed him.  They had fallen in love.


	2. Meetings and Trains

Bianca didn't know what to do.  When Draco came to teach at the school, he must have realised that she would be there.  How could he not?  Unless he didn't remember her at all.  It was possible, but not likely.  When Dumbledore announced that Draco Malfoy would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, everyone clapped, because they knew his story (except Bianca's part in it).  Save Bianca.  She stared at Draco.  Bianca noticed him before, but didn't think that much of it as he lived in Hogsmeade.  But now that he was teaching DADA, she didn't know what to do.  She stared at him.  She stared at him until she couldn't look at him anymore and ran out of the Great Hall crying.

Draco turned immediately to the girl that ran like she had the whip of her master behind her.  It was only then that he remembered, or realised that she would be there.  Draco hadn't realised it had been that long.  Or that short.  He turned to Snape, "She's mine isn't she?"

"Bianca Weasley, the mystery of the century.  Miss Virginia Weasley's child, her only child, too.  No one knows who her father is.  Does that comfort you?" Snape said to him.

"I need to go after her," Draco started getting up from his chair.

Snape grabbed his arms and pulled him down, "No.  Don't you think that would look suspicious if you go after a student?  Even more, one that's in Ravenclaw and supposedly has no relation to you."

"She's my daughter," Draco said.

"And that's why she's run," Dumbledore said behind Draco and Snape.  Draco fell silent.

"I can't do this," Draco said after a few minutes.  Draco out of his chair, with Dumbledore saying to Snape, "Let him go," and he ran.  Girls turned their heads to him.  Under his breath he was saying "Bianca," over and over.  He headed straight towards the Ravenclaw common room.  He didn't need to go that far.  He saw her going down one of the corridors.  He couldn't miss her hair it was so beautiful.

"Bianca," he called out to her.  Bianca didn't notice.  Or didn't want to notice.  She kept walking.  Draco ran to catch up with her.  She had tears rolling down her face.  "Baby, don't cry."

"Don't call me baby.  I've never seen you before, only pictures.  Why did you never come back?"

Draco stoped walking with her.  She turned around to face him.  "Your mother never told you?" he asked shocked.

"She doesn't know either.  Do you know how many hours she's spent crying over you?"

Draco's heart leapt and fell at the same time.  It leapt because Ginny still thought about him.  It fell because Ginny (and Bianca) didn't know why he had to leave.  "Babe, I have to… er, insert some feeble excuse here."

"I told you not to call me that."  At the moment Draco didn't care, he just needed to think.  He walked onto the Hogwarts grounds, heading for the Quidditch pitch, but ended up going to Hagrid's hut.  Draco knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid said before opening the door.

"The eternally grateful," Draco answered.

Draco could hear Hagrid chuckling, "Come in, Draco."  Draco went into the hut.  He sat down in one of Hagrid's large chairs.  "Now, wha' can I do fer yer?"

All Draco could say was, "She's here."

"Who's here?"

"My daughter."

"Come off it, Draco, you don't have a daughter.  It would have been all over the papers."

"No, we kept it very secret, no one else except the mother, myself, the child, Dumbledore and Snape know that I am the father."

"Who is the kid?"

"Bianca Weasley."

Bianca was still faced with the probably that she didn't know the man, who claimed to be her father, was standing in front of her.  She was on the platform at Hogsmeade ready to go home.  "I'm going to miss my train."  She started getting on the train.

"Bianca…  I…"

"Don't say anything, just let me go," Bianca requested.  Bianca got on the train, with eyes looking at her.  She sat next to her best friend Rhys Wood.  Rhys didn't know that the DADA professor was her father yet.  But she was about to tell him.

"Rhys?"

"Hmm."

"My father is, umm, Draco Malfoy," she whispered.

"Really?" Rhys asked shocked.  Bianca nodded.  "I hate to say it, but I thought something was going on.  You always did your best to avoid his classes, and being a Ravenclaw, it was really weird."

"You never said anything."

"It wasn't my place," Rhys said.  Bianca put her head on Rhys' shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I always knew he was my father, but seeing him makes it more real.  Like he did really did want to leave."

"I'm sure he didn't want to leave you, babe."

"He never came back though.  He just left Mum there, at school, with me.  You know, no ever looked at her the same.  She got pregnant.  So what?  She hadn't changed as a person; she was just having a child.  It was never fair.  She was only sixteen.  I use to blame her that people didn't take me seriously, because they didn't know who my father was.  I knew who he was.  I don't blame her.  I blame him."  Bianca went quiet and didn't speak for the rest of the train journey.

Draco had planned to see Bianca at Christmas.  He was still going to, but that would mean facing the Weasleys.  And Ginny, whom still didn't know why he left.  He would have to explain that to her.  But he wanted to know his daughter.  He wanted to be apart of her life, whether people liked it or not.  He wasn't going to leave her this time.  He wasn't going to leave her mother either, but that would take a bit of time.  Bianca was too important.


	3. Love and Want Are Two Different Things

Bianca got off the train after Rhys woke her up.  She met the smiling face of her mother.  Ginny Weasley.  And Ginny was there with Harry to pick up Oliver's child, Rhys.  Oliver was presumably training.  Bianca and Rhys walked over to them.  "He's at Hogwarts, Mum.  He's there."  Ginny's face dropped.  Harry looked quizzical at them.

"Who's there?"

Rhys just grabbed Harry and pulled him away.  "Harry, where's Dad?"  Rhys looked back, and Bianca mouthed a 'thank-you' to him.  Rhys mouthed, 'you're welcome'.  Bianca loved Rhys more than anything in the world, but who her father was, was something that needed to stay secret for a while longer than anything else.  Bianca wasn't sure what exactly it was she felt for Rhys, but it wasn't like a feeling that she had for anyone else.

"Draco is there?"  Ginny asked interrupting Bianca's thoughts.

"Yeah."  Bianca thought it best not admit to not going to any of his classes.

"Ok, umm, lets go home… we'll think about it more there."

"I don't need to think about it, I want to go to Beauxbatons.  I can't stay there," Bianca told her mother.  It was something she had thought about for a while.  Bianca looked around for Rhys, after telling her mother of this.  No one was there.  Not just Rhys, but everyone had left.  No one was left at the station.  Ginny was nearly through the wall connecting the muggle world to the station.

"Mum, wait!" Bianca called out.

"Come on, ferret," Ginny called back.  Bianca ran to catch up to her mother and went through the exit, with a last look at the station.

"Mum!"

"What?"

"You can't avoid the subject forever.  He is my father," Bianca said following Ginny into the Burrow's living room.

"Who's your father?"  Molly Weasley asked, stirring a cake mixture.  Charlie followed Molly into the living room.

"Charlie!" Bianca cried out.  She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Gin, who's this?  She's too tall.  Did you bring the wrong girl home again?" Charlie played with her.  Bianca playfully punched Charlie's arm.

"Ha ha."

"Yeah, I know," he said.

Molly didn't get distracted easily.  "Ginny, who's Bianca's father?"

"We know who's Bianca's father?" Charlie looked at Bianca questionably, who immediately looked away.  Ginny stayed quiet.

"Virginia!  Who is her father?" Molly asked more forcefully.

"It doesn't matter alright?"  Ginny said frustrated.

"It does matter.  He's Bianca's father.  He should have been apart of her life, if he knew," Charlie said naïvely.

"He knew," Bianca whispered under he breath.

"He knew?  He knew!  Why didn't he stick around?" Charlie angrily.

"He did stick around!  He left about a year after she was born!  He always cared for me and loved me.  I told him I was pregnant on his last day.  But I don't know why he didn't stay after I finished Hogwarts.  Maybe he didn't think I would need his help.  Maybe it was because of what I told him about how you all reacted.  I don't know.  But I do know that he did love me once!"

"Does Bianca know who he is?" Charlie asked.

"I've always known.  Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," said Bianca like a stubborn person.

"Then leave," snapped Molly.  Bianca shocked at what her grandmother said, left in a huff.  She left her family to fight for hours on end; they didn't come out of the living room until later that night.  Molly's cake never left that room.

Bianca's father called by the Burrow that night.  Before anyone left the living room.  "Hello?" his voice came through the fireplace when Bianca was eating what she could find in the pantry.  Bianca dropped the scone she was holding.

"Argh!"

"Oh, sorry," Draco's head said.  Bianca moved to a position where her father could see her.  "Hello."

"What do you want?" Bianca demanded.

"Your mother."

"Well, at the moment she's in a fight with Charlie and grandma about you, so now wouldn't be the best time to walk in and say 'Hey, Mum, my father's in the fireplace and wants to talk to you'.  They still don't know who you really are."

"Well, maybe they could get to know me," Draco said optimistically.

"Come off it.  You're Draco Malfoy.  You always bullied Uncle Ron and Harry, I don't think they'd want to get to know you."

"What about you?  Do you want to know me?"

"I don't know.  I've been thinking about it, and I think I would like to know you.  Know what I get from you and what you are like.  I missed that.  Not having my father around."

"You really don't know why I left, do you?" Draco asked sympathetically.

"No, I don't."  At that moment a loud crash came from the living room.  And more shouts.

"I suppose that's your family?"

"Yeah."

"So can I talk to you later?  Because your family seems to be getting out of hand."

"Tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks.  If grandma sees you, say something to do with school," Bianca requested before he left.  She thought he heard because he smiled as he left the fire.

Ginny came into the kitchen tears running down her face.  Harry and most of the other Weasleys, plus some of them with wives were there, but Harry, Ron and a very pregnant Hermione came in after her.  Bianca would usually run up to Harry and hug him, but it didn't seem like the time tonight.  She knew what they had been talking about, and had guessed her mum had told them who the father was.

"She's a Malfoy?" Hermione asked, but already knew the answer.

"No, she's a Weasley," Ginny murmured.

"Yes, she's a Weasley.  But would love to be a Malfoy too," Bianca found the courage to say.  Everyone turned and stared at her.  Fred was the one that spoke, "You want to be a Malfoy?"

"Yes.  I don't actually know him that well, because I haven't been to any Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, for the sole reason I didn't want to know him.  But he called just before and he wants to know me.  He wants to explain."

"He won't get a chance to explain, if I get to him," Ron said defensively.

"You won't hurt him.  Because I want to know my real dad, not the bashed up one," Bianca said, holding the fort, letting her mother clean herself up.  Everyone was staring at her.  "I want to know him.  I want to love him."

"Bi, he's a Malfoy.  He was really horrible to us at school.  And he got your mum pregnant.  Why do you want to love him?" Harry asked.

"He isn't horrible any more.  Rhys says his classes are the best.  And without him getting Mum pregnant, I wouldn't even be here."  There was silence for several minutes.  "I can't do this, I'm going to bed."  Bianca ran out of the room, past all the adults, to her bedroom.


	4. Talking Helps The Soul

**A/N: Sorry to my readers.  I'm obsessed with the story at the moment.  I should be working on the actually fic I hoped I would work on, but alas, I seem to have writers block for that, and this story seems so much shorter.**

No one moved after Bianca left the room.  They all knew she was crying.  Ginny was the first to move.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to see my daughter," Ginny answered looking at Harry as if he were stupid.  You could see it; Harry had developed a crush on dear little Ginny, only a bit too late.  "Would someone call Rhys?" she asked ignoring Harry's stare.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"'Cause she'll want to talk to him," Ginny said.  And with that she left the room in search for Bianca.  Well, it wasn't really _in search_, as she knew where Bianca would be: Harry's closet.  It was a funny place to hide, because there are so many brooms and clothes in it, but Ginny always guessed it was a childhood memory.  She didn't know for certain.

"Bianca?" Ginny whispered into Harry's room.

"Go 'way!" Bianca called out from the closet.  You could tell she had been crying.

"Come on, Bianca.  I've got someone calling Rhys…"

"Really?"

"Yeah.  But before he comes, we should talk," Ginny said just as determinedly as Bianca would.

"About what?  If you tell me reasons why I shouldn't want to know him or try to love him, I don't want to listen.  Because this is my decision to make.  I want to know him, Mum," Bianca pleaded with her.

"I would love for you to love him."  Bianca came out of the closet and looked at her mother.  "I always knew you would love him.  You're so alike.  It was one of the things that upset me the most.  You really loved him when he visited.  He came every weekend without fail and if he missed a weekend he would stay for a week.  I loved him so much.  He loved you so much.  When I finished school, I didn't understand why he left.  I still don't understand why he left.  I have so many theories, but none of them seem to be reasonable enough for him to not come back to you."  Ginny sighed.  Bianca was looking at her with such intensity, that neither of them noticed the person that came into Harry's room.  He sat down, leaning on the door.

"Why didn't he stick around, Mum?"  Bianca asked.

"I don't know.  And I'm scared because the reason we hear might be horrible and not what we except."

The boy crawled across the floor to Bianca, only when he held her in his arms did she see who it was.

"Rhys," Bianca breathed.  Ginny quietly left the room, smiling knowingly.  Rhys held Bianca until she needed to move from her position onto the bed.  "Come here with me," she said as she patted the part of the bed next to her.  Rhys did as she wished.  Bianca hugged him and he held her for a few minutes.

Rhys looked at Bianca he looked at her face.  She wasn't like anyone else he knew.  Bianca had her eyes close, but knew that Rhys was looking at her.  They knew each other inside out, and while this was a good thing, it could be a bad thing at times too.  They knew each other so well, when one of them walked in a room the other was in they could feel how the other was feeling.  Bianca knew something was different about how Rhys was feeling.  But she didn't say anything; just moved her head onto his chest to feel his breathing.

Ginny walked down stairs.  It was then she realised only Harry and Charlie had moved from where they were before she went upstairs.  Charlie was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.  "Did you see Rhys?"

"Yes, he's up there with her."

"He really is a good friend."

"I know.  I'm not concerned about him at all," Ginny confided in her brother.

"And you were?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Not about him."

Charlie smiled wryly.  Bianca was a little out there, but he didn't think she would do anything seriously wrong.  Charlie turned around and headed back to the kitchen.  Ginny followed him.  Harry had moved to the table, where everyone else was now sitting.  All heads turned to her when she entered the room.  And not all the looks were looks of love.  Ron's look was the one that caught her attention the most.  It was hatred.  Not exactly towards her, but towards her daughter.  And Draco.  For leaving her, Ginny guessed.  She couldn't take him looking like that when some of it was towards her daughter.  "Ronald Weasley!  Take that disgusted look of hatred off your face.  I will not have you looking at Bianca like that!  She is still my daughter!"

"And Malfoy's."

"Obviously, but that doesn't make her any less part of me.  I loved him.  She wants to love him.  Why can't you accept that?  Just because of some schoolboy grudge you can't let my daughter try for happiness?  With a father?  You won't look at her in the same way will you?" Ginny said unsurely.

"Of course, he will, dear," Molly said, jumping in before Ron could answer.  "She is still a Weasley."

"What if she decides to take on Malfoy's name?" Angelina asked sitting very close to Fred.

"What if she does?  I don't mind.  I wouldn't have minded taking on Draco's name years ago."  Ron made a disgusted face.  "Come on, he is Bianca's father."

"So you keep telling us," George said, leaning on the clock.

"How much of her is Malfoy?  Because I can see the 'ferret' nickname now, but there isn't much more," Hermione inquired.

"'Ferret!'  Is that where her nickname came from?" Harry cried out.

"Her blonde streaks are natural, so that's Draco," Ginny answered Hermione, ignoring Harry's exclamation.  "At times, her humour is like his.  Her flying, even though she flies like you, Harry, she can fly because of her father –"

"And you," Ron said like it was important.

"She flies like Draco.  There is no Weasley in her style.  She's picked up some of Harry's style but you can see Draco on that broom.  Her potions, but then Snape's always like her because she is Draco's child.  Draco's an important person; he's famous.  She'll be famous."

Rhys looked down at the red hair spread across his chest.  He really loved her.  Bianca moved her head back off his chest and onto the bed.  She opened her eyes and looked right into his.  It was too much for Rhys.  He leant in and kissed her ever so softly.


	5. And So It Starts

**Sorry it took so long.  I've had school and all this assessment to do with school finishing in two weeks.  And I've caught writers block.  Help me!  Email me at: amelia_alexandra@yahoo.com.au if you have any ideas.  I might not take them, I'll talk to my betas about it, but it's really bad.  I'm worried that I might just end up writing the same bit of information over and over.  And I haven't been able to get through to my betas.  I think my e-mail's stuffed up, but I hope not.  Anyone feel like beta-ing for me?  I would like a beta on this story at the moment.  I still try to get onto Angel and Nicolette, but I don't know.**

"She'll be famous because of the Malfoy name!" Ron was getting even angrier than he was before.

"Harry, what do you think?  You're famous," Hermione asked.  Harry went to say something, but Ginny cut in.

"I don't want anyone's opinion. This is just how it is.  Bianca is going to be famous and it's her choice if she accepts it or not.  Her father can keep a secret.  He has for seventeen years," Ginny argued.  Harry was staring at her in astonishment.

Bianca's eyes snapped open.  Rhys was pulling back.  She couldn't talk, even though she wanted to.  After a few minutes, Bianca broke the silence.  "Why did you do that?"

Rhys looked at his feet as he leant on his elbow.  "I don't know…  Actually that's not true.  I do know why, I just wasn't thinking when I did it."

Bianca was still looking at him.  Thinking this wasn't going to be good for their friendship.  If they had one left.

Draco's head popped up in the fire.  No one noticed.  Everyone stared at Ginny.  Draco wanted to talk to her.  Touch her again.  He didn't want to just talk to her.  So Draco removed his head from her fire and floo-ed to the Burrow.  Still when he arrived no one noticed.  But Ginny… dear Ginny… was crying and looked up.  Not intentionally, but she still did.  And she saw Draco.  Her eyes widened.

"Ginny, what is it?" Harry asked quietly.  Ginny didn't say anything.  Draco started to move over to her.  "What is it, Ginny?"

"It's me, Potter.  So if you'd let me through, I could see her," Draco drawled like he hadn't for many years.

Ron strode over and punched Draco right in the face.

"Ron!  No!"  It wasn't Hermione but Ginny.

"He left you with Bianca and now he expects us to welcome him with open arms," Ron said angrily.

"I never expected any of that.  I only hoped, emphasis on the word: _hoped_, that I would be able to see Bianca.  I was suppose to talk to her, but no one noticed that I popped up in the fire and then I saw Gin crying.  I couldn't not stay away.  I love them too much.  And it's my fault you're fighting."  Draco put his arm around Ginny and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be alright.  I know it will be."

"I think you're wrong, but thank you anyway," Ginny smiled at him.  They eyes connected for a moment, but Ginny broke the connection, saying out loud, "I know he'd never hurt me.  Or Bianca."

"Where is my darling daughter, anyway?" Draco asked with the hope to see her.

"Upstairs, in Harry's room with Rhys," Charlie answered.

"Rhys… Wood?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, shifting in her chair to make herself more comfortable.  Draco then turned on Ginny, not meaning to, but his father side took over.  Ginny knew this and didn't care that he was lashing out at her.  "You let him near her!  He's… he's… he's a Wood!"

"Hey!" Harry said knowing Oliver.

"She's so beautiful.  How do you know he won't do anything?" Draco fumed.

"I'm not worried about him," Ginny said confidently.

"Oh…oh," Draco dawned on her meaning.  "I'm just going to go see her anyway."

"You do that," Draco heard Ron saying as he left.

"Ron!" Ginny said breathlessly.

Draco walked up the Burrow's stairs looking for Harry's room.  When he found it, he poked his head in and saw Bianca with her eyes closed and her head on Rhys' chest, while Rhys was looking at her.  Draco moved into the doorway.  Rhys looked up, "Oh, hey professor."  Rhys leant down and whispered into Bianca's ear, "You're dad's here."

Bianca opened her eyes slowly, saying, "Daddy?"

"I'm here, baby."  Draco engulfed her in a hug.  He turned on Rhys, "What are you doing here?  Alone?  With her?"

"Oh, father!  I'm old enough to decide on my own who's going to be my friend and who's not," Bianca said defensively.

Draco didn't really listen to much of the last sentence.  He was still stuck on the first part.  "Don't call me father.  When you call me that, I turn around and look for my father.  I don't want to do that.  I don't want you to fear me like I did him."

"Daddy…"

Rhys leant in and kissed her softly.  "I'm going to go down stairs."  Bianca looked at him quickly, not remembering he was here.  "Yeah, ok."  Rhys left silently.  Bianca turned back to her father, after she saw that Rhys left.

"I don't trust him."

"Dad, you won't trust any of the boys I bring home.  He's my best friend.  I would trust him with my life."

"I would've trust Granger—"

"Hermione," Bianca corrected him.

"—with my life, but I wasn't her friend."

"Anyone would trust Hermione with their lives.  She's a medi-witch," Bianca stated, like he was stupid.

"Just be careful, ok?"


	6. Leaving

_Author Note:__  I am so sorry, dear readers.  I know it's been a while, but I've been on holidays and writers block didn't seem to disappear.  (Although Jenny Wagner says that you can't get writers block.)  Next instalment of 'The Daughter'.  I will try to have the next one up sooner.  School is starting again, so I should be working more, not making graphics.  Dedicated to __Cathy1227 because she rocks.  Sorry again._

**HUGE NOTE: THERE IS SWEARING IN THIS ONE, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT YOU'RE DELICATE EARS TO SEE IT, MOVE ON.******

Bianca and Draco came down the stairs together.  They looked happy and everyone saw it.  Even Ron couldn't deny the look on her face.  On _his_ face.  It was happier than they had ever seen him.  As soon as Rhys saw her, he leapt up, not to the surprise of the others, and gave Bianca a quick kiss, whispering to her, "Are you alright?"

The kiss turned some heads, and some angry looks were thrown at him, but Bianca and Rhys didn't care.  "Yeah, it's all good," Bianca said motioning her head towards Draco.

"I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for me, too," Bianca whispered with a grin.

"Er... Hon, would you like to share anything with us?" Ginny asked.

"Nope, I'm too tired.  I'm going to bed.  Night all," Bianca said, telling her mother with her eyes that she will tell her everything later.  Rhys began to follow her.

"Where are you going?" both Draco and Ron boomed at him.  Rhys ignored them, with a slight smile on his face following Bianca up the stairs.  Ron knew that Rhys wouldn't do anything under this roof.  But Draco not knowing Rhys that well, headed to the stairs.  "Malfoy, don't," it was Ron speaking.  "He's not going to do anything.  It doesn't matter how much we protect her, it will happen."

"I don't trust him.  And she is my daughter, I do care," Draco admitted.

"You haven't cared for fifteen years," Harry mumbled.

"I didn't hear that.  Ok, I'm going to bed.  Good night," Ginny farewell.  She gave a small smile to Draco, who returned it.  After a beat, Harry started to follow her up.  Draco grabbed his arm.

"If you're going to ask her why me, I can tell you that.  If you're going to ask her why didn't she tell you, I can tell you that too.  The only thing I can't tell you is why she named her Bianca.  I don't know that one.  Potter, listen to me.  I loved her.  I still love her, but I couldn't stay.  Even if I wanted to.  You won't understand now, but I hope you will soon," Draco let go of him.  Harry still walked up the stairs.  Molly Weasley looked as proud as if Draco were her own child.

Ginny had checked on Rhys and Bianca.  They were fine together.  She had come downstairs to get a drink.  But what she found was something else.  Three Ministry officials standing in her kitchen.  "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"We are here to arrest you," said one of the Ministry people.

Ginny recognised one of them.  "Neville?"

"Yeah, hi Ginny," he said.

"Neville why are they arresting me?  Oh my god!  Have they arrested you too?" Ginny said, knowing Bianca would hear the panic in her voice.

"Ginny, we're here to arrest you for being a former Death Eater," Neville told her.

"She never was!" Bianca yelled at him, coming into the kitchen.

"Bianca, sweetie, go back to bed," Ginny said rushed.

"No!  You never were a Death Eater!  Don't you think I would know!?" she yelled at Neville.

Draco walked into the room.  "What's going – oh, Longbottom.  What do you want?"

"Dad, they want to arrest Mum for being a former Death Eater."

"Malfoy?  Dad?  Bianca, he's not your father," one of the other Ministry officials said.

"Then you're my father?  Daddy!"  Bianca said.  Sarcasism and panic didn't suit well together.  The officials were moving closer to Ginny.  "I need my mother!"

"We know you need your mother.  But she did something bad—" the official was cut off.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm three years old!"  Bianca ran back up the stairs to find Rhys.

"She wasn't a Death Eater," Draco said quietly.  "I would know; my father was one.  She never was."

"Take care of her," Ginny requested to Draco.  Draco nodded as the officials took her away.

Every step was a thump.  Like a pull at her heart.  When she reached her room she crawled into Rhys' bed and 'spooned' with him.  "What's wrong, baby?" he asked still half-asleep.

She couldn't answer him.  Bianca had a lump in her throat.  Rhys, not getting an answer rolled over to face her.  He saw the tears, threatening to streak down her face.  He put his hand on her cheek and with his thumb pushed away the stray tear.  He engulfed her with a caring hug.  "Come, we'll go to Dad's."  He didn't even ask what was wrong.

Bianca was shaking and shivering so much, that Rhys packed his and her items, which she stayed in his bed, thinking what happened to her mother.

When Draco tried to leave his room, the first (and second) time, he staggered back in.  His nose was definitely broken.  Harry was standing just outside the door, wanting and waiting to punch Draco again.  Draco took one look at Harry and knew what was going through his head.  Harry knew about Ginny's arrest and blamed him.

"She needs her father," Draco said strongly.

"I know she needs her father," Harry argued taking a step towards Draco.  "Heck, I'm 34 and I still need my father.  I've been trying to be her father for years.  But no matter what I did, _nothing_ would be as good as the real thing.  And I know Bianca knew who you were all along."  Harry held his eyes on Draco for a moment.  Then turned and walked down the hall, away from Draco.

"You mean you've wanted Ginny for years," Draco muttered to himself.

Once showered and dressed, Draco made his way to the kitchen.  He could hear everyone stop talking as he entered the kitchen.

"Everyone suddenly lose their voices?" Draco asked pouring himself a tea.

"Where is she?" Ron asked in hardly as whisper.  But with urgency and anger.

"Beg your pardon?" Draco stood shocked.

"Where the fuck is she?" Harry's voice could be mistaken for a shout.  He grabbed Draco's collar.

"Bianca," Draco's face fell.  He said her name in an inaudible volume, but you still knew he said it.  He turned around, rushing back out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him, even though she knew what he would say.

"To find my daughter."


	7. To Love, Or Not To Love

To my readers, yet again:  Spooned, by my defination is when you're lying on your side and the other person 'snuggles' up to you and makes the same shape with their body as your own.  Join my mailing list: ' to be updated when any of my fanfics are listed.  If you can't join the mailing list, email me at: midnightepic@hotmail.com (with the subject as 'Mailing List') and I will add you to a list for updates.

Chapter 7 dedicated to Sasatia.  *loves you lots*

He had fought so hard not to let Bianca get away from him.  Even now, with Ginny not around, Draco wanted and needed to be there for Bianca.  Whatever she wanted to do, Draco wanted to support her.  And he knew, in his heart that he had missed out.  He had missed out on the years of helping Bianca on her feet.  That Bianca was grown up, whether he admitted it to himself or not.  She needed a father, not a disciplinarian.

Draco stepped into the fire place.  "Woodpine," he said as the flames turn green and pull him in.

"Dad!  We're home," Rhys called when he and Bianca came through the fireplace.

"Rhys?" Rhys' dad, Oliver Wood called.

"Go up to my room, I'll be there soon.  I'll just tell Dad that you're here," Rhys said.  Bianca nodded.  "Hey, hey."  She looked up at him.  "It's going to be alright."

"You don't even know what's wrong," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Yes, but it will be."  He kissed her lightly.  "Now, you should go so I can tell Dad."  Bianca left for Rhys room.  "Dad!" Rhys shouted out to into his house.

"Harry, listen to me!" Hermione said.  Harry paced up and down the kitchen.  Ron help Hermione sit down.  Everyone had left the kitchen save for the old friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron.  "He's her father.  He has every right to go after her.  And she's old enough to care for herself.  She is sixteen."

"I don't care how old she is!  She's still my baby," Harry said.

"But that's it Harry, she's not.  She's Malfoy's," Hermione said.

"Hermione, she is my baby.  Not biologically, but I still want to be her father.  I just never convinced anyone of that.  I don't want her running off.  I don't want her to be in the same situation as Ginny.  Bianca deserves more than that.  God!  Ginny deserved more than that.  More than him.  I wouldn't have minded so much if Dean was Bianca's father because we know where he's been.  Even Seamus.  But Malfoy, and a Slytherin to boot?"

"Harry!  Listen to yourself.  Can you hear yourself?  I know you love her like your own daughter!  I know you also love Ginny!  Ginny doesn't want to see it because, if I'm speaking honestly, she's always been in love with someone else.  No one knew that it was Malfoy though," Hermione shouted at him.  Ron stood behind her, with a firm grasp on her shoulder.

"Hermione, you have no idea.  You and Ron are always doing something else.  You don't know anything about her!"

"I know that she doesn't love you!" Hermione clamped her mouth shut before she said something more stupid.  "Oh, god, Harry.  I'm so sorry," she breathed.

"Don't, Hermione.  Just don't."

Bianca made her way to Rhys' room.  When she got there, it seemed she wasn't alone.  "Bianca, baby, how are you?"  It was Rhys' older brother, Adam.  He's three years older than Rhys, and a sleaze.  Or at least that's what Bianca thinks.

"Fine, Adam.  Just fine," she said pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.  "What are you doing home?  Or even in this room?"

"Well, darlin', I was waiting for Rhys, but you're here now.  So, wanna make out?"

"I wouldn't, if I were you, Adam," Rhys' mother said coming into the room.  "Hello, Bianca," Gwen, Rhys' mother, greeted her.  "Adam, Rhys is with your father.  You can find him there.  Bianca, you don't have to go.  In fact, I'd like talk to you."

Adam put his hand on Bianca's shoulder and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Good luck."  She smiled at him.

Gwen started to pick up clothes off Rhys' bed and put away some of their items.  "What are you doing here Bianca?"

"I couldn't stay at home.  It's just so hard these days.  Especially with Dad around, and Mum—" she cut herself off.

"You've found you're dad?"

"No, not found him.  More that he found me," Bianca said slyly.

"Bianca, you know we love you.  Its just Oliver and I don't want Rhys to get hurt."  Bianca opened her mouth to say something, but Gwen kept talking.  "We know you wouldn't hurt him intentionally, we're worried about him."  Gwen looked up to Bianca, looking worried.

"I think, no, I _know_ that I have fallen in love with your son.  Mum sees it, Dad sees it, even Harry sees it.  I wouldn't do anything to lose him," Bianca told Gwen, honestly.

Gwen kissed her on the forehead.  "I know, child.  I know."  Gwen left the room.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" Oliver said to his son, uninterested.

"Dad.  Bianca's here.  She's staying in my room.  Just letting you know," Rhys told his Dad quickly.  He turned to leave, but Oliver gained attention quickly.

"Why can't she stay in her usually room?" Oliver asked, making Rhys stop.

"Because."  Oliver looked at him, waiting for the next response.  "It's just different this time.  Trust me.  Please, Dad?"

"Rhys, mate, you can't just take a girl into your room.  Especially Bianca.  Her mother would freak out."

"So would her father," Rhys interrupted purposely.

"Father?  Who's her father?"

"She'll tell you.  I just need her to stay with me.  Dad, I need you to trust me on this.  Please?"

Oliver stared at the boy.  He had grown up.  Yes, he wasn't always there, but he knew his son.  Sons.  And this was important to Rhys.  He had to let him go.  And would would have to let Bianca go.  And her father would have to do the same.  "Yes.  Fine, she can stay."

"Really?  Thanks, Dad."

Rhys left quickly, wanting to get back to Bianca.  Oliver couldn't help thinking that something bad was going to happen.

Rhys passed Adam on his way to his room.  "Hey, little bro, you have someone in you're room?"

"Oh, please don't tell me…"

"Don't worry about, she's fine.  And in one piece.  Although, Mum was up there with her," Adam said, looking at his brother.

Rhys moved on up to his room.  His mother wasn't there.  Bianca was on his bed, sleeping, soundly.

"Harry, mate, Hermione didn't mean it," Ron tried to calm him.

"No?  No, but that's it, isn't it?  She doesn't love me.  And I've think I've always know that, but I didn't want to admit it," Harry started to realize he would never be what Ginny wanted.  But he didn't want to say that Malfoy was what she wanted either.

"Come on mate, we always thought you'd end up with her," Ron told him not making him feel any better.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"It's fine Hermione.  It's not as if I haven't heard it enough from Mrs. Weasley," Harry said sadly.  "It doesn't look like I'm going to be having kids very soon."

"Well, I'm having mine now!  Ron, get me – Argh!" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.  Her nails dug into his skin hard.  Harry's eyes widened, then turned and ran out of the kitchen.

"Mum!" Ron called.  "Mum!  Hermione's having the baby!"

Draco stood in the Wood's fire place.  He stepped out of it and nearly bumped into a taller version of Rhys.

"I know you.  You're Draco Malfoy."

"Someone's read the paper over the last couple of years," Draco commented.  "I'm here to see Bianca.  And Rhys."

"Oh, well, Bianca is in Rhys' room and he just went up there.  Do you want me to get them for you?"

"Yes, thank you.  I'm sorry, but I don't know you're name," Draco said, looking around the small kitchen.  It was bigger than the Weasleys', but with bits of Quidditch memorabilia here and there.  There were pictures on the wall.  One with what looked like two Biancas and two Rhyses.  Obviously one of the Rhyses was Rhys and the other was the boy in front of him.  But the other girls, they looked so much like each other.

"I'm Adam.  Rhys' older brother," he held out his hand which Draco shook.  "I'll get Rhys and Bianca for you."  He walked to the doorway and yelled out, "Rhys!  Bianca!  Draco Malfoy's here to see you!"

"I thought you would've done that in a more conventional way."

"You don't know me that well," Adam said smartly.

At that moment, Oliver came through the door.  He stopped dead in his tracks.  "Get out of my house," he said in an angered voice.

"I came to see my daughter," Draco said turning to Oliver.  Adam's eyes widened.

"Well, you've come to the wrong house Malfoy.  You're daugh—"  Oliver cut himself off.  "You're daughter?  Oh, crap, you're daughter's Bianca isn't it?"

End author note:  Ok, I've left it on a cliffy.  It's a bit longer this time because I haven't updated in a while.  I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.  But school and everything is really busy at the moment.


End file.
